What are you waiting for
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: Ok…so this is a Finnchel fic set after Nationals in season 3. It is a story of young love and reaching your dreams. Finn/Rachel other characters later on Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Ok…so this is my first Glee fic be kind. This is also unbeta'd so there may be errors I am only human so forgive me.

Ok…so this is a Finnchel fic set after Nationals in season 3. It is a story of young love and reaching you dreams.

Finn was standing backstage with the others watching Rachel preform her solo. He looked on in awe at the woman before him on the stage. He really hoped that Mrs. Tibedeaux would show up. There wasn't anyone on this earth that deserved this more than Rachel did. NYADA had been her dream for the last four years he knew she was crushed when she choked at her audition. He wasn't sure if she could handle it if Carmen did not show tonight. He looked at Rachel and noticed that she was singing with more confidence than normal. He scanned the crowd and there she was Carmen Tibedeaux and she looked like she was really enjoying the performance in front of her. Finn let out the breath that he was holding and went back to watching Rachel with pride in his eyes. He knew this was her night. When the song ended Rachel ran up to Finn nearly knocking him over.

"Oh…my god Finn…I can't believe she actually showed up!" She said breaking their embrace as Finn gave her a crooked smile.

"Well…let's show her what you've got." Finn says pulling her into one last hug and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay…then." Rachel says as they join the rest of the group on the stage as the music for "Paradise." Begins.

-00-

There they were all standing on the stage it was now down to them and Vocal Adrenalin. They had been down this road before and it had always ended up with them being in second place. Not this time though there was something about tonight that made them believe that this was finally their shot. The announcer had just awarded Wade/Unique the MVP award. And now came the moment of truth…Rachel closed her eyes tightly hoping that all their hard work had finally paid off. She felt Finn squeeze her hand.

"The 2012 National show choir champions from Lima, Ohio the McKinley High New Directions!" Everything seemed to be a dream Rachel couldn't believe it they were National champions. She looked up at Finn as he picked her up and spun her around.

"We did it!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"We did." Finn said giving her a smile. He couldn't believe what was happing it all felt like a dream to him. Like he was going to wake up any minute now and be met with a slushie to the face. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

-00-

Rachel and Finn were sitting on a bench outside waiting for the others to come out. When Mrs. Tibedeaux walks up to them.

"Well…Miss. Berry I must say that was much better than before." Rachel stands there in shock Mrs. Tibedeaux never does this.

"Thank you Mrs. Tibedeaux." She finally says.

"You…know I normally don't give second chances but…your friend over there convinced me to give you another chance." She explains.

"Friend?" Rachel asked confused giving them a weird look.

"Over there…" Carmen points to where Jesse is standing.

"He's…Not…" Rachel began to say but was quickly cut off.

"He said you had promise. And he was right Miss. Berry let me be the first to welcome you to NYADA." Rachel just stood there in shock. Was she serious?

"I…I got in! Oh…my god thank you!" Rachel says practically leaping into the older woman's arms.

"Rachel I am so proud of you." Finn says pulling her into a hug.

"And…you are?" Carmen asked wondering who the boy was.

"Finn…Finn Hudson Rachel's fiancé" He says extending his hand out to her.

"Ah…yes…so…tell me Mr. Hudson what are your plans for college?" She asked hoping he hadn't committed to anyone yet.

"Um….I'm not really sure." He tells her not sure of where she is going with this.

"I saw you on that stage and I must say you have promise son…may I ask you something have you ever considered applying to NYADA?" Rachel and Finn both stand there with their mouths agape. Was she saying that Finn had a shot at NYADA?

"I applied but my application was denied….so then I applied to PACE and well…they rejected me as well." Finn explains as he finds himself stumbling over his words. Was this the silver lining that they had been looking for?

"Hmm….I will have to check into that. I'm going to let you in on a little secret about PACE for one…they are an acting school and you Mr. Hudson are no actor you're a singer and you have a talent that I haven't seen in a very long time. Secondly PACE is a graduate school for Tisch. So…Mr. Hudson do you play any instruments or are you just a singer?" Finn let out a sigh of relief he should've known that about PACE.

"I play drums." He tells her while giving her a small smile. She pauses for a minute thinking this could actually work.

"Tell…you what come see me next week and we will work something out." Was she serious Finn thought to himself. Did she just offer him a spot at NYADA?

"Yeah…that would be great." Finn says as his nerves begin to get the best of him.

"Oh…and one other thing…welcome to NYADA Mr. Hudson." She says giving him a slight smile and walking away.

"Did she…?" Finn asked turning to Rachel and she gives him a wide smile and nods her head.

"You got in to NYADA Finn!" She says giving him a huge hug.

"Looks like we are both going to NYADA after all." Finn says still trying to wrap his head around all of this. It all just sounded way too good to be true.

"Hey…Finn can I ask you something?" Rachel says taking a seat on the bench.

"Sure…" He tells her taking a seat next to her.

"Now…that we are going to be in New York together. Did you still want to get married after graduation?" Rachel wondered as she watched Finn's face falter.

"Wait…do you not want to get married now?" Finn asked feeling himself freak out a bit.

"No…no…Finn I do still want to get married. I just thought the reason we moved the date so we both had something to look forward to in New York. But…now that we are both going to be at NYADA I was thinking that maybe we should wait until we got settled in. I just don't want to rush things." Rachel said trying her best to explain things to him.

"Rachel I will wait an eternity for you. All I want for us is to be happy and if you want to wait I am ok with it." He gives her a reassuring smile and leans in for a kiss.

"We better go find the others." Rachel says getting up and taking Finn's hand.

-00-

Next day at McKinley….

FPOV

It was weird walking into McKinley, just the other day we were twelve misfits getting slushied and now they were king of the school. Random people were coming up to him congratulating him for wining National's it was all too weird. As he continued down the hall he still couldn't believe what was going on. Never in a million years would he'd of dreamt of walking down these halls as Glee captain of a National champion and heading to NYADA with his fiancé it. He was on cloud nine for the first time in his life he didn't feel like the Lima loser that he always thought he'd end up as. He continued down the hall to the choir room. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about NYADA. He told his mom and Burt last night and he had never seen his mother so happy before. Finn walked into the choir room where everyone was celebrating their win. He looked around the room hoping to find Rachel but she wasn't here it was like her to miss Glee club. "Hey has anyone seen Rachel?" Finn asked as he was met with a few no's and I don't knows. Finn grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent Rachel a text to find out where she was.

-00-

Rachel was pulling in to the parking lot of Carmel High when her phone went off.

_-where are you?" Finn_

Rachel looked at the text and sent a quick response back.

_-went to see an old friend will explain later. Xoxo Rachel_

Rachel tossed her phone on the seat of the car and walked towards the building. She felt bad for lying to him well…she really didn't lie to him she just didn't tell him the old friend she was visiting was Jesse St. James. She knew Finn would be upset but…she figured she would deal with that later. As she made her way to the auditorium she was reminded of all the horrible things he had done to her and the others. While she had forgiven him for what he had done it still hurt remembering it all. As she neared the auditorium she could hear the faint sound of a piano. She knew the song he was playing it was the first one they sang together she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's with the song?" She asked as she stood at the back of the stage.

"Rachel?" He said in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking towards her.

"I wanted to say that you." Rachel said feeling herself move closer to him.

"For what?" he asked wonder what she was talking about.

"I got in." Rachel smile hoping he would get what she was saying.

"What…Rachel that is amazing!" Jesse pulls her into a hug not even thinking twice of the outcome.

"Thanks….she said that my friend had convinced her to give me a second chance. So…I have to know why?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the piano bench. Jesse takes a step back and thinks about what she asked before running his hands through his hair.

"Believe it or not Rachel…I have always thought you were amazing and a talent like no one I have ever seen. I know I have been a Royal ass to you and your friends mainly you and Finn. This was my way of I guess making some sort of amends. Oh…speaking of Finn tell him congrats for me." Rachel is frozen for a minute how did he know.

"How did…" She began.

"He's a lucky guy you know? I am going to let you in on a secret I never hated him. If I am going to be honest I was jealous." Rachel just sits there is shock never would she have ever thought Jesse was jealous.

"Of what?" Rachel asked.

"Finn has something I will never have…" Jesse begins.

"Me?" She couldn't help herself.

"Yes…but that is beside the point." He lets out a chuckle at Rachel's comment." You two have this love that is just amazing it's something that most of us dream about and only a few actually get to experience. To be honest no one stood a chance against you two not even me." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wow….I am impressed." Rachel says placing her hand over her chest.

"You should be like I told you before. I am a changed man." He says flashing that cocky smile that she knew all too well. "So…I get the feeling we may not be on the same page here." He says picking up on Rachel's confusion. Rachel lets out a sharp breath deciding she might as well tell him.

"Finn is going to kill me for this but…I will deal with that later. Finn got in to NYADA." She said while trying to read his face to see if he had really changed or not.

"Wow….that's um….great." He tells her trying to process everything.

"No…cocky response wow…you have changed." Rachel gives him a smile.

"I'm serious Rachel Finn really does deserve this. He has always had the talent he just never had the confidence and I think NYADA is just what he needs." He says.

"I better go…Finn's waiting for me. It was nice to see you Jesse." Rachel says getting up and giving him a quick hug.

"You too Rachel…" he says giving her a smile as she walks away.

-00-

Rachel and Finn are in his room going through the paper looking at apartments.

"So…I was thinking since it will be just the two of us and money is going to be tight for a while. We should start small." She says looking at the paper when Finn takes it out of her hand. She tries to protest but is quickly stopped by Finn's lips on hers.

"Rach….we have plenty of time to find something. All I want to do right now is spend some time with my fiancé." He says peppering her skin with soft kisses.

"Finn….Burt and your mom are right downstairs." She says suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Burt and my mom are gone for the night so we have the house to ourselves." He says as he continues to kiss her.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"So… (Kiss)… who…. (Kiss)…was this friend you saw today?" Finn says between kisses. As Rachel takes a deep breath and rolls onto her side propping herself up on her elbow so she can face Finn.

"Jesse…I went to see Jesse." She decided that she should just be honest with him.

"You went and saw Jesse? I thought you said you went to see an old friend?" Finn could feel the anger rise in him.

"Look…I know that you are upset and I know I should've told you but I knew that if I did you would be right behind me waiting to kick his ass." She says trying to rationalize her actions.

"Oh…and you didn't think that I would be pissed now?" He says his voice mixed with sarcasm and anger.

"Okay…I get it I should've told you and I am sorry." She tells him as his face begins to soften.

"I forgive you. So why'd you go see him?" Finn asked wondering.

"I wanted to thank him." Rachel simply tells him.

"For…what?" Finn asked as he propped himself up on the bed.

"For convincing Mrs. Tibedeaux to stay." She tells him Finn gives her a nod as she continues on. "As I was thanking him he told me he was happy for us and he knew you had talent and you deserved to go to NYADA."

"You told him that I got into NYADA?" Finn said as he could feel the anger coming back.

"Not exactly he was congratulating me on us getting engaged and well I thought he meant you and NYADA well…long story short that's how he found out." Rachel explains to Finn.

"So did he mean what he said?" Finn asked unsure of what to think.

"Yes…he said he knew he never had a chance. You were the one who had my heart. You always did and always will." Rachel says giving him a soft smile. Finn pulls her on top of him.

"And….you have mine. It doesn't matter where we are or what we are doing we are Finnchel and we are endgame." He says bringing her into a kiss.

"I love you." She says to him.

"And I love you." He tells her as they continue to make out.

Ok…so there you have it the first chapter. I hope you liked it and did this show some justice.

Leave a review if you'd like

Until next time thank you for stopping by.


End file.
